Assumptions
by LudaNeet
Summary: dedicated to season 3 Sam. Sam and Mercedes had planned their first time together but an oppurtunity has never presented itsself between Sam's two jobs and Mercedes stay at home mom until now! Are Sam and Mercedes now that they have the place to themselves? Or our their private assumptions going to get in their way again?


**Assumptions**

* * *

_**This story is dedicated season 3 Sam and his fans that loved him!**_

_**I have wanted to do this story for quite a while! I wanted it to be as perfect as I possibly could – I believe there are so many emotions to explore here so here is my attempt to capture one of those moments that impact us! I hope I am able to do it justice! I have not forgotten about any of my remaining three stories! **__**Queen of Heartz**__**- I know I rarely update but that is because still after 9 seasons they are still my favorite show on TV! I'm trying damn hard to keep true to them! **__**Joshua Story**__**- One of my first stories I dared to put up! I have three more chapters to go and I am excited and nervous all at the same time – going to miss the little guy! And the story that almost didn't happen **__**– I Indeed Can See**__**- sorry about chapter 3! I didn't plan it to go down that road, honestly! **_

_**This is the last story I am going to do until I finish my other 3!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Glee – I only own the CD's **_

_**Love ya, **_

_**LudaNeet!**_

* * *

Mercedes Jones shifted her eyes through the motel room that Samuel Evans referred to as home. The room looked exactly the same as it did every time she was there; two puke – green cushioned wooden chairs, the two white oversize black out panels that did their best to hide the temperature control system that distributed whatever it wanted to anyway, the fake flat screen television that was stuck on Cartoon Network or at least it seemed to be. The two ugly espresso night stands that each obediently stood by their respectively twin looking Queen Size beds decorated in those painful to look at bland brown flower artwork comforter. The Motel room hadn't changed one bit, the atmosphere had.

"Seems different, did you redecorate?" Mercedes eased into a chair hugging herself close. The day she found out that Sam was living in a motel she went home hugged her dad and apologized for taking the things she had for granted. To apologize to Sam for putting her two – cent in about the Quinn/ Kurt/ Sam motel scandal; she bought him a pair of Lee jeans with a blue plaid flannel shirt and a pair of washed out Levi jeans with a long orangish- beige Henley shirt. Mercedes swore Kurt to secrecy about where the clothes came from before sneaking them into the Finn's give to Sam pile. Mercedes felt like Kurt's clothes weren't Sam's usual style and Finn's clothes had to be three times too long for him.

Then Mercedes got the idea of the Babysitting Circle from one of her Aunt's old books lying around her grandma's house. The Babysitters Club by Ann M. Martin about a group of girls who provide babysitters by the family's needs, schedule, and other varies pairing them with the babysitter for the family. Mercedes put together the other glee members who wanted to help with babysitting the twins assigning days according to their schedules. Mercedes loved hanging with the twins.

"No, it seems different because the styling noises performed by the twins are not here. " Sam joked combing his longish blonde hair with his fingers. Sam nervously made a check list in his head.

"Where is everybody?" Mercedes heart-felt like a jack hammer hitting her chest. Sam, Mercedes, and their hormones had made these plans when there had been no hope of this opportunity presenting itself. The big black wall clock ticked loudly mocking her; the black mini fridge with the microwave pigging back on top of it was suffocating the room.

"They went to Kentucky to see a relative; I had to work last night. My parents wanted to give them as much of a vacation as they could as possible. They even sprung for a hotel with a pool, as close as Disneyland as we can get." Sam mumbled.

"When will they be back?" Mercy asked? Mercy looked around praying that Stevie and Stacy would magically appear out of nowhere to foul their plans. She wished for the first time that she had a little more sexual experience. Matt Rutherford was the first one who had actually touched her in 9th grade. Mercedes and Matt were discussing how they never had kissed anybody. They agreed to be each other's first kiss, why not? Matt then admitted he had never felt up a girl. Mercy was curious herself how it would feel. Matt honked them like a bike bell through her shirt.

"_Did that feel good_?" Matt had asked?

"_Weird._" Mercy said. She decided to let him touch them through the bra, it had to feel better then what just happened. Matt was in awe staring at the brown part of her skin peeking out of her bra. Mercedes shifted under his stare. Where they crocked? Abnormal looking? Why was he looking at them like them like that?

Matt squeezed them like he was he was squeezing an empty toothpaste tube. Matt pushed her left bra cup aside; mesmerized by her erect nipple leaned into kiss them without asking Mercy.

Mercedes swung decorating his eye with a purplish/ blue eye patch. No one knew the story except Matt and Mercedes all they knew was Matt tried to get fresh as her grandma would say. After that everybody knew not to touch Mercedes "Double –D Diva" Jones.

Sam was the only brave one; they had done everything while exploring each others body except sleep together.

Sam's sexual resume wasn't much more experienced than Mercedes. Quinn was his first girlfriend. They had come close to sealing the deal but the ghost of Puckerman past proved to be the best birth control and argument for abstinence. Sam understood and respected the boundaries. Then there was Santana. Santana, who bragged about having a male "Virgin Begone" business. She actually had real business cards with her business name on it. Santana did not deflower him; the closet he got was a hand job during a double date with Brittany and Artie. Sam was disappointed but Santana was like a Praying Mathis verbally eating her victims. They might not have had sex yet that did not stop her from making him her new favorite target. The whole school thought Sam had slept with Santana; Sam never denied or vouched the rumors.

The only person Sam had sex with was himself; and after hanging with Mercedes his hand was tired from all the build ups.

Sam and Mercedes had planned this event somewhere between a grope and grinding session. She had started birth control, he had picked up condoms. They just never had an opportunity to execute their plan. Sam had two jobs, and no room. Mercedes babysat his siblings and had a stay at home mom at her house.

"When will they be back?" Mercy asked? Mercedes and hormones were chickening out. Mercedes wished the twins better known as the Buffers were there. What if she wrote a check a check her ass couldn't cash? She couldn't satisfy Sam after he slept with Santana who had more experience than a porn star! How could she compete with the threesome he had with Brittany and Santana?

"On Monday, Mercy, you want to take a walk?" Sam glanced at the muted television that seemed to be yelling at him. When he learned that his family would be out-of-town he did everything to prepare for this night. Borrowing a few adult films from his cousin, Simon Evans secret stash to learn a few tricks to doing extra exercise the last few days to build up his stamina. Now he was having performance anxiety. Mercedes was a beautiful voluptuous woman who had dated Puck! Sam was aware the romance was short-lived but it was Puck the self-proclaimed sexphine. Mercy was sure to laugh at him.

"No, I am okay." Mercy hugged her purse for support.

"We can take a walk before dinner." Sam cursed under his breath. He felt like such a loser. Mercedes deserved so much better than him. She deserved a man who could take her to breathe taking restaurants and shower her with expensive jewelry.

"Maybe we could take a walk after dinner." Mercy's stomach grumbled. She had been too nervous to eat. What was she doing with one of the hottest guys at McKinley High? Mercy was still waiting for Ashton to pop out yelling "You got punk'd"

"Can you stand outside for a minute while I set everything up?" Sam asked wringing his hands.

"Umm yeah." Mercedes sighed. Mercedes stepped outside dialing Tina's number.

"Hey Cedes' I can't talk long you know how Mike is about me talking on the phone when I am with him." Tina laughed. Michael Chang was one of the most laid back people you would ever meet; his biggest vice was Tina's addiction to her cell phone. She was on it day and night; she would call Mercedes who was walking next to her. Mike did not like Tina's other lover – the cell phone. Mike and Tina agreed it would be off during their intimate minutes because Mike was sure she would be texting during an orgasm if she could get away with it.

"I won't keep you long. Do you think I can spend the night tonight?" Mercy whispered.

"Sure, I thought you were spending the night over your cousin, Sheila's house?" Tina inquired. She was not sure what was going on with Mercedes, she was sure she was not with her cousin.

"I don't think I want to anymore." Mercy replied. She ached to tell Tina what was going on with Sam and her; she was not ready. She was not ready to go public with Sam and telling Tina was like tweeting it.

"Mercedes, if there is anything you want to talk about. I am here." Tina offered.

"I know. I am okay." Mercy looked at the motel door hoping Sam wouldn't come out talking. Tina might recognize his voice.

"Are you sure? You sound weird. Mercy where are you? I will have Mike come pick you up." Tina started to panic hearing her friends' very distant tone.

"Tina, don't be a drama queen. I promise I am okay. Sheila and I had made plans to do something stupid. I changed my mind. Sheila might be disappointed but he will get over it." Mercy reassured Tina.

"You just called Sheila a he." Tina pointed out.

"My bad, I meant to say she." Mercy heard the door starting to creak open, "Ti, I got to go. I have to talk to Sheila. I will call when I am on my way."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked?

"Everything is good." Mercy followed him back into the motel room.

The bland Motel room had been transferred into a quaint romantic room. Sam had decorated the brown writing desk with a bouquet of wild flowers in a vase and two plate sets sitting across from each other; on each nightstand was a cupcake smelling candle, Mercedes favorite candle.

"Madame." Sam pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you." Mercy smiled.

"Tonight we will be having Breadsticks finest dishes and for dessert. I believe it is Madame's favorite dessert, peach cobbler." Sam brought out the microwaved dishes.

"Sam, this is great! I love it." Mercedes beamed.

…..

"Miss Jones, would you join me for a walk? " Sam asked with his hand stretched out. They had finished their meal. The grand plan had been shot to the back of their minds while they had eaten; now it was looming over them again.

"Sam, can we talk a minute?" Mercy had to tell him she was not ready, not yet.

"Sure, "Sam sat down like a kid in time out.

"Sam, I have thought about tonight." Mercy looked into his beautiful green eyes. She did want to be with Sam. Her body tingled at the thought of him touching her skin.

"I have thought about it too." Sam admitted.

"Do you have the protection?" Mercy asked?

"Yes," Sam gulped.

"Okay, let's do this." Mercy got on one of the ugly bed trying to sallow her fear.

Sam sat on the bed with Mercedes, "Are you sure about this."

"Yes." Mercy breathed.

Sam rubbed the hairs on her neck. Sam unbuttoned her top button waiting for permission to proceed on. Mercy slightly nodded. Sam could feel the stiffness in her body.

"_Damn, she is already doubting my ability compared to Puck's_" Sam thought.

"I want to be with you. More than you will know but if it is going to cost me you in the end. I can, I will wait." Sam unbuttoned two more buttons. Sam did want to be with her the point of selfishness. Mercedes was not a conquest; she was his backbone. She encouraged him, listened to him, and she was his best friend.

"I want to." Mercy insisted holding her hands over his hand that was working on the last button of her blouse, "Just can we turn off the lights." Mercy didn't want him to see her completely naked, he had seen bits of pieces of her just never all of her.

"I love your body, I love your voice and most important I love you. " Sam kissed her cheek. Sam jumped up flicking off the light as she asked.

"You love me?" Mercy softly asked?

Sam returned to Mercedes. Sam paused looking at her on the bed with the light of the candles flickering against her beauty. Sam belonged to Mercedes; his heart raced to be near hers anytime she was around. His arm ached to embrace her when she was in the room. Mercedes lilac sent invaded his nose all day long. Sam's knees would falter underneath him with weakness when she touched him. Sam's slugger pointed in her direction like a hunting dog with the mere thought of Mercedes.

Sam belonged to Mercedes heart and soul. Sam would tell jokes to chase Mercy's loud outburst laughs. He would shower her with tiny kisses to watch her shyly blush a smile. When she was sick he fixed her chicken noodle soup to see that awe looks in her pretty brown eyes. He had felt like her own personal superhero that day.

Sam would sing in hopes that she would join in with her angelic voice.

Mercedes belonged to him too he was sure of it. She had to the way she touched his arm slightly, the way she smiled at him, the way she looked at him and the way she treated him.

"Mercedes Jones my heart is yours." Sam placed her hands on his chest.

"Sam, I love you too." She allowed him to softly push her shirt off her shoulders.

Sam kissed her shoulder blade. Sam sighed into her skin. Mercedes was rigid.

"Mercedes, I can't do this." Sam looked into her brown eyes.

"I understand." Mercedes voice said yet her eyes stated her confusion.

"Mercedes, I cannot live up to Puck. This is my first time." Sam confessed.

"I thought you had a threesome with Santana and Brittany?" Mercedes asked?

"A threesome with Santana and Brittany, no I went on a double date with Brittany and Artie. Santana dumped me for Dave I figured it was because I admitted to her I was a virgin." Sam looked at the ground.

"Wait why did you say you could never live up to Puck?" Mercy asked?

"You two dated. I assumed you two you know." Sam said.

"Sammy, I didn't even kiss Puck." Mercy chuckled.

"Wow, why are you laughing?"

"We did it again. We assumed making an ass of you and me."

"Mercy, would you like to spend the night? No sex, just us and the usual."

"Sammy, I would like that. I have to text Tina first telling her I am not coming to spend the night after all."

"Why were you going to chicken out on me?"

"Yeah." Mercy flicked at her fingers.

"Well, I did." Sam turned on the television which erased the remaining lingering tension in the room.

**Tina, I decided to spend the night at Sheila's she understood and didn't want to do the dare either. - **Mercedes texted

**Good I am glad! Talk to you tomorrow! – **Tina texted back.

…..

Sam drew an S on Mercy's back with his fingers. He enjoyed feeling her body. Mercy squirmed under his touch. Sam outlined the imaginary S with his lips. Mercy flipped over shirtless.

"That felt good; your lips." Mercy shyly said looking at her bare breast. Sam not skipping a beat planted kisses all over both breast without touching the areola. Mercy's body instincts took over trying to get closer. Sam placed his right hand on the inside of her thigh. Mercy brought her hands to his penis inside his red shorts. She had touched it, played with it before today. she wanted to see it.

Mercedes tugged at his shorts, "May I see it."

"Yea." Sam stopped kissing on her long enough to get rid of his clothes. Mercedes studied it. She didn't know what to think of it pointing at her. She had none to compare it to. It looked long and thick; too long and thick to fit inside her walls. Mercy placed it back in her hands teasing his penis with her hand.

Sam moaned placing his large lips on her thick brown nipple. Mercy moaned back in pleasure opening her legs a little wider allowing Sam's right index fingers to enter in her side of her.

Sam rotated his fingers right left then left to right. Mercy leaned into his shoulder blades feeling his fingers go inside deeper. She sucked on his shoulder blade without letting go of his penis.

"Mercy, you are so beautiful." Sam whispered feeling his breath gaining a rapid speed.

"Sam," Mercy cried, "I want to feel you."

"Mercy, you don't have to." Sam reassured her.

"Just the head please." Mercedes was not sure what it was. The idea of sex off the table or the knowing they would be each other's first or the amazement that somehow his thick and long manhood could fit inside her; whatever it was she was sure she was ready.

Sam grabbed a condom placing it on as he had practiced in health class.

"Mercy, I am yours no matter what. We don't have to." Sam again said.

"Sammy, I am yours too." Mercy laid underneath him.

Sam spreaded her legs rubbing them to relax his own nervous energy; Sam pulled up and then allowed his staff to slowly dissolve into Mercy's pool. She was as wet as a swimming pool. Sam was unsure what to do next. Was he hurting her?

"How does that feel? Are you okay?" Sam asked?

"It hurts a little." Mercy whispered.

"I am going to pull out." Sam started to remove himself from her.

"No, it only hurts a little." Mercy gave him an encouraging kiss. Sam bit her bottom lip. Mercy tied her tongue to his. Sam's own tongue fought back. Sam continued to kiss her. He could feel himself twitching inside Mercy begging to go further.

Mercy looped her hands around his back feeling the muscles in his back flexing. She pulled his body closer feeling Sam's penis diving deeper inside of her pool.

"Mercccy," Sam stuttered.

Mercedes winced feeling as if he was starting to tear her in half.

Sam paused pulling himself up some more, He wanted to be with her but he was not going to hurt her.

"Sam, I want you to be my first, my last and my only." Mercy said. She bit her lip wondering why she had said that fairytale stuff she knew better.

"I am glad because I want you to be my first, my last and only too." Sam kissed her cute button nose.

Sam nibbled on Mercedes ears trying to distract her from the pain as he made the final plunge inside of her.

"Sammmmmmmmmmmy." Mercedes cried in a mixture of a lot of pain and a teeny bit of pleasure. She could feel the throbbing in her pussy not the usual pleasurable throbbing but a dull pain throbbing.

Sam's penis attempted to swim inside Mercy's pussy pool yet he was an inexperienced swimmer and after a lap or two he was shaking ready to come back up for air.

Sam emerged out of Mercedes, hoping he was not a big disappointment.

…

Mercedes leaned her head on Sam's firm chest rubbing her fingers across his well-defined arms.

Sam was scared to say anything, she felt great like he knew she would be.

"How bad was I, be honest?" Sam finally spoke up.

"You were great. The best I ever had." Mercy kissed his chest. Sam chuckled a little getting the joke.

"No for real, Sam, you were great and gentle. I still hurt a little but I think that is normal." Mercedes kissed Sam's chest.

"Mercedes, I love you."

"Sam, I love you too." Mercy snuggled closer to him. Mercedes was not sure how long their forever would last and at the moment she didn't care because at the moment in the Motel that Sam Evan's called home was Sam and hers forever.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there's my last new story for a while! I know it is going to take me a few months to finish my last three stories! I have enjoyed reading and writing on the Samcedes fandom! Thank you guys for reading my stories! I am excited to read the new Samcedes I have not had a chance to read! **_

_**Read ya later, **_

_**LudaNeet**_


End file.
